<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>untitled 2 by tear_stained_paper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318068">untitled 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tear_stained_paper/pseuds/tear_stained_paper'>tear_stained_paper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tear_stained_paper/pseuds/tear_stained_paper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>poem 12/21/17</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>untitled 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>and i look into your eyes and<br/>
fall </p><p>there’s something behind<br/>
your sad smiles and<br/>
bright eyes<br/>
that makes my heart beat<br/>
faster and<br/>
my hands shake</p><p>i tried to write about<br/>
you and<br/>
your happy<br/>
your sad and<br/>
the universe in your eyes<br/>
but all i made was<br/>
a mess</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://the-tear-stained-paper.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>